HAUS
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Monster bermata hijau itu tengah haus. ・ [SubaAmu] ・ [#CHUUbamu]


**Meitantei Conan** (c) Aoyama Gōshō

 **Warning:** BIG SPOILER. Keju. Headcanon.

* * *

 **HAUS  
** 「 "O! beware, my lord, of jealousy; it is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on." 」

Othello (3:3)

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Di saat matahari baik-baik berucap pamit, manusia-manusia tidak serta merta turut beristirahat—alih-alih berkhianat dengan rupa-rupa teknologi yang terus berevolusi dari jaman kayu bakar, lilin, lampu tempel, lalu yang paling kekinian apa? Penerangan yang mampu padam otomatis berdasarkan sensor panas tubuh manusia?

Mungkin iya, karena teknologi itu tengah dicoba di Poirot—kafe mungil dalam koordinat pusat kota Beika. Yang tidak mungkin terkenal kalau tidak dibuka di bawah kantor detektif lokal termasyur, juga kalau tidak memiliki pelayan pirang tampan berkepribadian matang dan rajin lembur.

(Etos kerja kecanggihannya langsung terbukti hanya dalam dua menit Amuro Tooru—nama pelayan pirang tampan itu—tercenung di depan pintu kafe yang belum sempat tertutup rapat.)

Sepasang biru keabuan menjatuhkan tas selempang berisi novel-novel remaja romantisnya melihat mobil jenis Subaru 360 tiba-tiba parkir sembarangan di depan Poirot. Masih bergeming meski sang pengemudi kini mematikan mesin, membuka pintu, menutup pintu, berjalan mendekat dengan senyum khas nan menyebalkan, semua tidak ada yang luput dari detil pengamatan Amuro. "Selamat malam, Amuro-san." dan bagaimana cara pria yang (mengakunya) lebih muda ini menyapa sambil membetulkan kacamatanya juga.

"Selamat malam, Okiya-san." kunci pintu dalam kepalan tangan Amuro digenggam begitu erat, siap dilayangkan bersama tonjokan maut kalau-kalau dia naik pitam mendadak, "Ada urusan apa malam-malam begini? Ngomong-ngomong Poirot sudah tutup."

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu."

Si pirang mendecih pelan, "Lalu kenapa masih datang kemari?"

"Karena," jeda yang Amuro yakin disengaja, "Malam ini mungkin aku tidak bisa tidur karena kehabisan Bourbon, sementara supermarket Beika sudah tutup jam sepuluh malam." keduanya sudah sama-sama paham kalau _kombini_ 24 jam tidak akan menjual minuman keras mewah seperti yang telah disebutkan (kecuali yang oplosan—tapi jenis murahan tidak akan memuaskan lidah pria penggemar minuman keras, jadi mari hilangkan opsi tersebut.)

"Lalu apa urusannya minumanmu habis dengan datang ke Poirot ini, Tuan maniak novel misteri?"

"Seingatku Poirot tutup satu jam lebih lama."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku ingat kau selalu ada _shift_ di Poirot setiap malam minggu."

"L A L U?" ingatkan berapa kali Amuro mengulang frasa yang sama dalam termin kurang dari lima menit sementara otaknya memproses keras maksud dari jawaban Okiya yang kini hanya berjarak empat-lima langkah lagi.

Dua langkah lagi.

"Lalu aku ingat masih menyimpan Bourbon yang paling lezat."

Kaki yang lebih tua mundur akhirnya, menyebabkan penerangan otomatis Poirot menyala, menjadikan kerlip interior kafe di balik punggung Amuro seperti latar belakang pemanis nan dramatis.

Kurang dari setengah langkah lagi.

Andai ada dinding menjulang, mungkin sudah terjadi _kabedon_. Mirisnya, punggung Amuro malah menabrak meja kasir yang permukaannya rendah, dipaksa melengkung bagai busur panah kemudian mendapati Okiya menjajah visualnya sempurna hingga bibir mereka tak berjarak lagi. Dada bertemu dada, paha bertemu paha (atau ada bagian lain yang terburuk), bahkan bogem mentah yang siap dilayangkan gagal meluncur karena dua pergelangannya kini dibelenggu rapat.

"Sakit! Saki—hmpp!"

Amuro bergumul menjauhi gravitasi mati-matian agar hari berikutnya tidak harus masuk rumah sakit akibat patah tulang pinggang dan ruas-ruas belakang. Momen protesnya malah dimanfaatkan seenaknya oleh Okiya yang memasukkan lidahnya sampai menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan lawan.

Meski umurnya sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda, Amuro diam-diam mengidam-idamkan adegan romantis ala _shoujo manga_ sekali saja seumur hidupnya. Mau di posisi mana saja tidak masalah, yang jadi masalah, adegan kasar begini sangat jauh dari prinsip-prinsip _shoujo manga._ Mungkin genrenya malah melenceng jauh ke arah komik _rated_. Tapi Amuro masih ingin yakin kalau apa yang tengah dialaminya hanya bagian dari plot klimaks dan sebentar lagi akan muncul protagonis heroik datang menolong entah darimana.

Sama halnya dia ingin percaya kalau Okiya bukanlah orang yang sama dengan—

"A...hh, kai!"

Okiya terlihat menarik diri. Benar-benar seperti tersadar dari lamunan panjang.

(Dan Amuro sesungguhnya ingin pura-pura tidak acuh. Memang siapa lagi yang tahu tentang _codename_ -nya selain gerombolan organisasi jubah hitam?)

"Jadi benar, Akai Shuuichi... kan...?!"

"Menyebut nama laki-laki lain di saat seperti ini. Kau ingin diminum sampai habis rupanya." bahkan senyum semakin lebar Okiya Subaru malah terlihat mengerikan di mata sang resesif yang mendadak beku, "Kebetulan aku masih haus."

Kalau begini, Amuro lebih ingin lampu di Poirot diganti dengan versi manual saja daripada cahayanya tetap menyala karena mereka terus bergerak sepanjang malam.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
AKHIRNYAAA! Karya pertama setelah hiatus hampir setengah tahun~ ;;A;;  
Yang mau nyusul event CHUUbamu bakalan ditunggu, yaa! Mari meriahkan pairing kampret ini dan mari kita terus berdoa supaya Gosho mau berbaik hati misahin Akai Shuuihi dan Okiya Subaru. Mereka beda orang! BEDA! POKOKNYA BEDA! #ngotot


End file.
